The NJBC are going to Hogwarts?
by TheColorPurple
Summary: X-over. Harry Potter/Gossip Girl. AU. Post S1. What will happen when the NJBC transfer to Hogwarts on an exchange program for seventh year? Will they stick together, or will their friendship drift farther apart after they meet the Golden Trio?
1. Hogwarts, isn't that a disease?

**A/N: yes, I am such a terrible person for starting another story when I have 3 other stories, but I swear, I am working on them. **

**For this X-over, the NJBC(unfortunately) will not be performing magic. I think if they did, it would just get way too confusing because then I would have to have this whole thing where they got their wands and where the magic came from and stuff, so, no, I am not going to be doing that.**

**And if you don't already know, everything in S1 has happened up to this point. Blair just got back from a summer in France(minus Lord Marcus), Serena is still pining for Dan, Chuck is feeling guilty about his Blair situation, but won't admit it, and Nate is...being Nate, I guess. **

* * *

"Ugh, Serena, I'm going crazy!" Blair tried to drown out all the excess noise in the crowded London train station as she, Serena, Chuck, and Nate(who were pushing their bags for them on baggage carts) got closer to platform 9 3/4.

Chuck smirked, "I'm afraid it's too late for _that_, Waldorf." Nate snorted with laughter and Serena tried to hide a smile at the appalled look on Blair's face.

"You're right, Bass. So I'm surprised you haven't _abandoned_ me already." Blair's voice was suddenly saccharine sweet, though there was an underlying venom that even _Nate_ could catch.

Serena saw Chuck flinch, but then cover it up with another smirk, though this one was faltering slightly at the corners. She gave him a sympathetic look and Nate put a hand on his shoulder, but Chuck shrugged(literally and figuratively) both gestures off.

Nate sighed, meeting Serena's eyes and shaking his head sadly. It was no use; they were talking about _Blair Waldorf_ here, after all.

Surprisingly, Serena met his gaze with a determined glint in her eyes. She marched up to Blair, grabbed her arm, and before she could protest, had dragged her forward a few more feet, so the boys couldn't hear what they were going to talk about.

'What, Serena?" Blair said, annoyed. She attempted to straighten out the sleeve of her coat, trying to avoid wrinkles.

Serena sighed, discreetly glancing behind her to make sure Chuck and Nate hadn't tried to catch up; they hadn't. She turned towards Blair, "Eventually, you and Chuck _are_ going to have to work out your issues."

"What issues? I'm issue free." Blair answered dismissively, though the grip on her Marc Jacobs handbag had tightened.

Serena shook her head. That's exactly what Chuck had said when she had told him the same statement. (And look how well _that_ turned out). "B, stop trying to pretend you have this perfect life, when you obviously _don't_. You and Chuck have _major_ issues that you need to work out!" She was trying very hard to be supportive, but frankly, Blair's "perfect life" facade was getting pretty old, pretty fast.

Sparks were practically flying out of Blair's eyes when she said, "For you're information, _Serena_, Chuck and I have absolutely _no_ issues that we need to work out. If it can be helped, I am _not_ going to be speaking to Chuck this entire time. Why don't you try working out you're _Cabbage Patch_ issues before bothering me again!" She suddenly seemed to realize what she just said, because she tried to apologize, "Serena I didn't-"

But Serena was having none of it, "That was low, Blair, even for you." She stormed off back towards the guys who were looking at her confusedly, having looked up the outbursts.

Blair just stood there, not only because she felt regret for what she had just said(which she did, quite a lot actually) but because they had also reached their destination.

Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

_One week ago..._

Serena slowly looked up at the ringing of her cell phone. The personalized ringtone told her who was calling, "Hey, B!" she said brightly, "What's up?" she inwardly cringed, silently hoping that Blair wasn't calling to complain about Chuck. Again.

_"You won't believe what just happened to me, S!_" she needn't have worried; Blair seemed very excited for some reason. _Did that mean she'd made up with-_

Serena crossed her fingers before saying, "Did you and Chuck _finally_ work out you're issues?_"_ If they did, Serena would be(oh-so-very) glad. She didn't like Chuck under any pretense,(okay, _maybe_ they had like a...brotherly-sisterly bond thing) but even so, she still didn't like seeing him mope around the Van Der Bass house in the Hamptons all summer long. It was ruining her own summer, having to pick him up from random bars almost every night. It was true; Chuck Bass just isn't 'Chuck Bass' without Blair Waldorf(or so he'd admitted to her drunkenly one night).

Blair had only just got back from Tuscany last week, but maybe-

Blair let out a rather unladylike snort though, and Serena took that as a 'no'. _"Absolutely not! He _abandoned_ me at the heliport, and I am _never _forgiving him. That's not my problem anyway..."_

"Oh." Serena tried not to sound disappointed, "Well, what _is_ your 'news' then?"

Blair's' voice suddenly rose excitedly again, with a hint of triumph added on, _"Headmistress Queller sent me a letter, telling me to come to school tomorrow for a meeting of sorts. Maybe I got into the early admissions at Yale! I knew Nelly Yuki couldn't come up against the powers of 'Blair Waldorf'!"_

"Headmistress Queller sent you a _letter_?" Serena looked down at her own note; she'd just gotten it in the mail today, too.

_"Yes...why?"_ Serena imagined Blair looking at her phone suspiciously.

"Um...well...I, uh, got a letter like that too, telling me to meet at school at 11 o' clock in the morning tomorrow...-But, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything,"she added quickly, when Blair's line went deathly silent, "I...maybe they got me an early admission into Brown!"

_"Yeah...mine told me to meet at 11 o' clock a.m. too... listen, I...I have to go-"_

*CLICK*

Serena slowly lowered the phone from her ear and cursed herself for having ruined Blair's excitement. Blair probably _did _get an early admission into Yale, though...hopefully.

Suddenly her phone beeped:

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: NATE.**

_What the-_

**S, did u get weird letter from Queller 2day telling u 2b at school 2moro at 11 A.M.? ****Cuz C told me he got 1 too. -N**

_Chuck_ and _Nate_ got the letters too? Great. So this probably wasn't about college admissions.

**Yeah, + B told me she got 1. Do u know if ny1 else got it? -S xo**

Serena waited patiently until her phone beeped again.

**B got it 2? Gr8. And idk if ny1 else got 1. -N**

She paused before keying in her answer.

**I know! B has been drving me crz! It's just C, C, C all the time. Sry, g2g, need 2 talk 2 B. c u in the A.M. -S xo**

**

* * *

**

_10:40 A.M. the next morning..._

Chuck tried to not pull his hair out as Nate went on and on with theories of why Blair and Serena would get those weird letters too. Ranging from 'they all got an early admission into the same college' to 'they all got expelled for that pool thing', the theories were all pretty ridiculous. As he drowned out Nate's voice, Chuck spotted Blair and Serena on the sidewalk beside them.

Signalling for Arthur to slow down, her lowered the window and called out, "Waldorf, sis, let me give you guys a _ride._" the innuendo was more aimed toward Blair, but Serena still scowled at him, "I'm sure you would, Chuck. Leave us _alone_. And we are _not_ related, so don't all me that."

Chuck brought a hand up to his chest, "You wound me, sis."

_"I wish."_ Serena muttered.

"-I just thought, that because we were all going to the same place..." Chuck continued.

"I don't care if we _are_ going to the same place, Bass," Blair suddenly spoke up, "Neither Serena nor I are getting into that limo, -even if Nate is in there with you." she added, when Chuck had opened his mouth to retort.

Chuck raised an amused eyebrow, "How did you know I was going to bring up Nathaniel? I'm impressed."

"I guess I know you too well." Blair retorted before she could stop herself. She looked embarrassed afterwards, refusing to meet Serena's gaze. Nate just looked confused, looking from one person to the other.

After the general shock had worn off, Chuck smirked and agreed, "Yes, we do know each other _very _well." he gave her a suggestive wink, but Blair just rolled her eyes.

Nate complained, "Hey, ex-boyfriend, here!"

"If you have forgotten, Nathaniel, I am also and ex of our lovely friend, Blair, here." Chuck replied.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, now..." Nate said comprehension dawning.

Chuck snickered and said mockingly, "Aaaand, Nate the Great has _finally_ reached the page that we are all on already," he glanced at his watch, "Two minutes, 32 seconds; that's a new record. You should be proud, Nathaniel."

Blair covered her mouth to stifle her giggles and Serena buried her face into her coat to keep from snorting. but, as always, Nate was just as confused as ever:

"What are you talking about? We're not reading a book!"

* * *

Soon, the four of them finally got to Constance/St. Judes, Chuck having convinced the girls to get in the limo after the 'Nate' joke(which Nate was _still_ confused about, by the way), and they arrived at school with five minutes to spare.

Chuck got out first and he helped Blair out, Blair trying to pretend that she wasn't touched by the gesture. Nate managed to help Serena out, after _finally_ deciphering the look Chuck and Blair were shooting him, but ended up getting her long Burberry trenchcoat stuck in the limo door.

After many apologies(Nate) and laughs(Chuck and Blair), the four managed to make their way up the stone steps, Serena sighing as she gazed upon her newly creased coat, Nate trailing guiltily behind her, Blair and Chuck surveying the scene, trying not to burst out in raucous laughter again.

To their surprise, Headmistress Queller was in the courtyard, sitting at one of the tables. When she saw them, she ushered them into the office that was in between the girls' and the boys' schools. The classes in this hall were the only classes that both genders shared: English, Mathematics, Chemistry, and Sociology. The NJBC just so happened to share those four classes together.

All of them took AP English, AP Math, and AP Chemistry. They also took French, much to the chagrin of Blair, because she had been afraid that she would have no friends in the class, seeing as most of the people she knew decided to take Spanish instead.

Neither Nate, Serena, or Chuck were in any way qualified to take AP classes, but somehow, Chuck was managing to make B-plus' in those four classes while making D-minus' in all the others; only Blair knew the truth: Chuck only wanted to get "high" grades in the classes that would help him run Bass Industries in the future(if Bart even gave the company to him, anyway).

Serena was averaging on a B in all her classes, except science, which she kept getting C's in, because she didn't agree with the way the Miss Bramford was teaching. Nate was also doing okay, getting B-minus' and C-plus'.

As they got into the Headmistress' office, Chuck settled into a seat immediately, as if he owned the place(he probably could though). Queller shot him an annoyed look, but didn't say anything but, "_Yes_, you may sit down now."

Chuck just smiled lazily up at her.

Queller rolled her eyes, moving towards the desk in the front. "So,'" she started, "I called the four of you here to discuss some information with you. Your parents have signed you up for an exchange program to a school in Great Britain."

Nate's mouth fell, Chuck snorted, Serena squeezed Blair's hand excitedly, and Blair put her mouth into a thin line, "What is the school called?" Blair finally asked, after an excruciating silence had descended upon them.

Queller opened her mouth, but Chuck said, "Wait, how do we know you're not just tricking us so you can get rid of us?" he eyed the papers on the desk suspiciously.

The headmistress pulled out four contracts, passing them out to the right person.

Blair gaped at hers, "No...my mom would never..." but there it was, Eleanor Waldorf's signature, curly q's and all. Chuck didn't even have to look at his contract to know if his father had signed it. Serena didn't either. Nate, however, needed help finding the signature part, so Chuck pointed it out to him,"Oh... I see.."

They handed the contracts back to Queller, who had a self-satisfied expression on her face. "Well, do you believe me now, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck muttered something like, "Sure."

Queller nodded, "Okay, the exchange school you will be going to is called 'Hogwarts'."

There was a long silence until Nate broke it with a, "Hogwarts...isn't that a disease?"

"No, Mr. Archibald, it is not."

* * *

_Present Day..._

Harry Potter stepped onto platform 9 3/4 trying to find the muggles that he was supposed to help get to Hogwarts. Apparently Hogwarts had gotten a new exchange program. Dumbledore had sent him a letter, complete with pictures of the four people he was supposed to help. He spotted a brunette in a school uniform that looked similar to 'Blair Waldorf'. There were three other people in uniforms a few feet away from 'Blair'.

Excellent. He had found his muggles. Hopefully.

He approached the brunette cautiously, who was staring at the three other people with regret on her face. "Um...hello."

'Blair' jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, "Oh..hi...are you, uh...Harry Potter?"

'Yes. You're...'Blair Waldorf', right?" he said, relieved. So, he had found the right people.

Blair nodded, moving her eyes back to the three other people.

He gestured to them, "Are those uh..."

Blair nodded, "Yeah..." her voice trailed of slightly.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Harry asked softly, noticing the tension between the two groups.

A small smile flitted onto Blair's face, "Something like that."

* * *

Serena sniffled, "I mean, how could Blair say that to me? She knows that I...I still _love _Dan..."

Nate nodded, "Wait..." he looked around, "Where _is_ Blair?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes when he saw Blair...with a mystery brunette; a mystery brunette that looked oddly familiar, "There she is...but, who is she with?" he felt a heat grow inside of him. A heat named jealousy.

"I think that's Harry Potter!" Serena gasped, tears already disappearing.

"The famous guy?" Nate asked, eyes getting all squinty in their direction.

"I think so...wait, they're coming this way." Chuck frowned when 'Harry' looped his arm through Blair's.

Blair was laughing when they got near, but her face fell when she saw Serena. She let the arm that was connected with Harry's, fall. "S...can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

Serena looked like she was going to shake her head, but Nate gave her a small push in Blair's direction and she relented.

Blair pulled her away a few feet.

Harry gave a small smile in their direction, before turning towards the boys, "So..._you_ must be Chuck Bass," he stuck his hand out to the scarf-wearing brunette and he nodded, "You must be Harry Potter."

Harry also nodded, then turning to the blonde, "And _you_ must be Nathaniel Archibald."

"That's right." Nate gave Harry a friendly smile, "But you can call me, Nate."

"Okay-" but Harry was cut off by a loud sound. Blair and Serena were hugging each other tightly, tears in both of their eyes.

Chuck smirked, "I guess it's safe to say those two have made up."

Nate sighed with relief, "Thank God. I hate it when they plot against it each other."

"Plot against each other?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Chuck and Nate gave each other a look, and then they both said, "Nothing." rather quickly.

Harry shook his head, but didn't say anything until Serena and Blair made it back. Blair gave Harry a warm smile that Chuck caught. He frowned at Harry. Harry didn't seem to notice the dark stare Chuck was directing his way, he was too entranced by Serena's presence, "You must be Harry Potter!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. She shook his hand, going into full chat mode,"The name's Serena Van Der Woodsen - or, Bass -" she corrected herself, "Chuck here is my step-brother, his father married my mother," she pointed towards Chuck, "I'm from New York, well, so are Blair, Nate, and Chuck. We all heard that you're famous- you _are_, right? So can I have your autograph?" she flashed him a set of pearly whites, and all Harry could do was nod blindly.

"Sure." he signed a piece of paper that Serena shoved towards him.

Suddenly all of their phones(except Harry's) beeped.

Gossip Girl.

**It seems as if four of our most famous, or should I say, -infamous- UESers have disappeared off the face of the planet. Well, maybe not off the planet, but off the continent, at least. **

**London, anyone? Looks like the fab four have been shipped off on an "exchange program". At least 3 of the 4 of you deserve it, I should know ;) So, I have a message for the four of you:**

**S, still want D? Well, I doubt he wants you. D was spotted locking lips with not one, but two different girls; on the same day. Looks like his crush is gone. ****Watch out C, looks like D is trying to take over the role of "UES womanizer" and he might succeed at the rate he's going. **

**N, I hope your father gets out of the country before the feds get him; oh, wait, too late. Life in prison? Tsk, tsk, what _has _he been doing to get that punishment? ****And don't worry B, the UES will still be here when you get back, but I doubt your status will.**

**you know you love me,**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

**A/N: wow, this was the most I've _ever _written for FF(in one chapter I mean) 3, 568 words!**

**I hope the texts that Serena and Nate shared were realistic...If you'd like to see the full summary of this fic, and check out my other fics, go to my profile page. Sorry if I didn't get the location of Hogwarts right. A****nd yes, I did dumb Nate down quite a bit, but he's so fun to write that way ;) plus, did the Gossip Girl blast make sense? I'm not so sure.**

** oh, and if you looked at my reviews, you'll see that I reviewed myself. I seriously had no idea you could do that...**

**R&R!**


	2. It's a deal

**A/N: finally, an update :)**

**

* * *

**

Ron Weasley looked around the train station, trying to spot his best friend, Harry. He'd promised that they would meet at 10:20, but it was already 10:36. This worried him, Harry was _never_ late. Ron knew that he had to meet those exchange students, but still. _Where was he?_

Soon, he spotted that familiar scar imprinted forehead. Harry was with four people he suspected to be the students from New York. The very attractive students...Ron started blatantly checking out the two girls. The blonde had a plaid skirt that met mid thigh, a long sleeved blouse with a black tie to balance it out. She was also wearing a black suede jacket and high brown boots.

The brunette was wearing a blouse with lace designs, a cashmere jacket lined with white and black, a big red headband and matching red tights. Her skirt met slightly below mid thigh, but hugged her curves beautifully.

Ron had to admit to himself he was more attracted to the blonde, though.

Suddenly, everybody in the little group(except Harry) whipped out their phones and seemed to be looking at the contents, shocked and appalled. As Ron made his way over, he ran a hand through his hair, hoping to make a good impression.

* * *

"The bitch." everyone looked surprised at Nate's choice of language, but they just had to agree. Gossip Girl _was_ being a huge biotch at the moment.

Chuck just scoffed at the comment about him. As if _Dan Humphrey _could take over his role on the Upper East Side. That comment about Nate though...He thought back to the Van Der Bass wedding. He thought Nate's dad had gotten away. He'd had a fake passport and everything. He and Nate's eyes met and Chuck shook his head.

Nate nodded, anger slipping away. He wasn't even sure who he was angry at; Gossip Girl, who actually had the nerve to post this about his family; or his father, for being stupid enough to think that he could just split and leave a huge mess behind for him and his mom. _His mom..._he wondered what she would do now, without a husband _or_ son by her side. But then, he thought, she probably deserved it. She _had_ signed him off to this shady school, after all.

Harry looked at then all confusedly, "Who texted you all?"

The four of them looked at each other until Serena opened her mouth to speak,"Well, there's this thing called Gossip Girl-" she was interrupted by a boy with bright red hair, saying, "Hey, Harry!"

Harry, turned around, surprised, "Ron, what are you doing here? I said I would meet you at-" he glanced at his watch, "-Oh."

Ron nodded, " 'S okay. So, introduce me."

Introductions and hand shakes were made until Harry brought up the subject of the time, "Guys, it's 10:51. we're going to miss the train if we don't get there by 11.

Blair looked around them, "Where _is_ the train? We have instructions to go to platform 9 3/4, but all I see are nine and ten."

Harry sighed, "You guys are going to think I'm crazy, but you have to run into that wall." he pointed towards the one with the number ten on it.

Blair scoffed, "Into the _wall_? You really _are_ crazy." she didn't tell anyone that she was actually afraid to go head first into the wall, but of course Chuck could see that, "Don't worry, Waldorf; I'll protect you."

Blair rolled her eyes, but grabbed his hand anyway, dragging him close to the wall. "Just walk through." Harry nodded.

Now _Chuck_ looked panicked. "What happened to _protecting_ me?" Blair hissed.

Chuck looked at the wall, and back, "Well, that was before I knew Harry was serious about the wall thing."

"Don't worry; _I'll_ protect you." she mocked before pushing him straight into the bricks. Chuck(and their luggage) disappeared.

Serena gasped and Blair looked shocked. Nate grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, "What the _hell_ did you do with my best friend?"

"Nothing!" he sputtered, "He's on the platform now."

Ron snickered, but before Nate could lunge at him, he disappeared through the wall too, pushing his own luggage cart.

Blair gulped before running into to wall, grabbing Serena's hand too, so they went through together.

Nate let go of Harry's shirt and went in more cautiously; he was soon gone in a blink of an eye.

Harry adjusted his collar before walking through, muttering, "Muggles."

* * *

Hermione Granger turned her slightly bushy haired head from side to side, wondering if her two best friends, Harry and Ron were here yet. Or at least, if Ron was here yet. Harry had to help the new exchange students or something. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about them. Finally, there would be people like her at Hogwarts(without the magic though).

She frowned when she saw a brunette boy with a large black coat, monogrammed scarf hanging around his neck. He seemed to be around her age, but she had never seen him at Hogwarts.

He was blinking rather stupidly at the wall he had just come through, shaking his head in disbelief. He _was _kind of cute though...Suddenly Ron popped up on his side and he(the brunette) jumped, though he seemed glad to see him(Ron). Then, an unfamiliar petite brunette and a tall blonde appeared. Oh, so those three must be the exchange students. But... hadn't' Harry told her there were four-

Another blonde male came into the picture and Harry also made his way onto the platform, though he seemed to be glaring at the blonde boy, who was looking at Harry rather sheepishly.

Ron spotted her and waved her over, "Hermione, over here!"

She walked towards them, smiling shyly at the the strangers. She was introduced, the brunette boy; 'Chuck', smirking at her, while 'Nate' the blonde one, also returned her shy smile. 'Serena" was smiling kindly, but 'Blair' was looking at her with suspicion. That seemed to make Chuck smirk at her even more.

As Harry ushered the seven of them to a compartment, many people staring at them, not just because Harry was plastered across The Daily Prophet this time, though. Everyone seemed interested in the "muggles" who somehow got entrance into the wizarding world. The train started a few moments later, just as they were able to reach an empty compartment.

Blair looked around disdainfully at the hardly leather seats. Since compartments are supposed to only hold six people at maximum(three people to a seat), the NJBC had to be crowded onto one while Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat comfortably. Blair had to be wedged in between Serena and Chuck. Blair scowled at the intense closeness of Chuck and stared daggers at him, but he just met her gaze with an amusedly raised eyebrow.

She pouted, which caused Chuck's eyes to move to her mouth, eyes turning dark. Serena scrunched up her nose adorably(in Harry's' opinion at least) at the look on Chuck's face. Nate shook his head, sniggering ever so slightly.

Hermione, noticing that conversation was severely lacking, tried to bring up a subject that everyone would be interested in. However, right at that moment, Chuck decided he needed to talk to Blair, "Waldorf..." he drawled, "Could we talk?"

The first thing Blair noticed was the way he didn't suggest anything with the word, _talk, _so it must be serious, whatever he wanted to talk about. So she nodded slowly and they both got up, letting Serena and Nate have some breathing room for a little bit.

Soon the two of them were out of view and another silence settled uncomfortably on the group.

"So..." Hermione started, "How long have the four of you known each other?"

Serena replied, rather sardonically, "Since we were five."

"Oh?" Harry turned to look at the two of them, eager to participate in any conversation with _Serena_ in it. There was just something about her..

Nate nodded, "How long have, um, you three known each other?"

"Since we were eleven." Ron supplied.

"Hmm." was Serena's response.

Cue more awkward silence.

* * *

As Chuck led her away, her hand in his, it was hard to ignore the the ever present butterflies that had been there ever since Chuck had asked, 'you sure?' in the limo the eve before her seventeenth birthday.

So when they got to a quiet corner on the train, Blair quickly ripped her hand out of Chuck's. He hardly noticed, his eyes fixated on her face. Blair squirmed under his gaze, "What did you bring me here to talk about, Bass?"

Chuck sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, "Well, first of all, I'd like to apologize for abandoning you at the helipo-

"I don't accept your _meager_ apology Bass."

"But Bla-"

"No." she interrupted stiffly.

"But-"

'No!"

"Just please listen to all I have to say." he practically begged her.

She huffed slightly, but relented because he was begging(ha!), "Fine."

He ran a hand through his hair, obviously relived, and Blair couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was flustered, "I...um...wanted to say sorry-" at this point, Blair's mouth had fallen into perfect, 'o', "-for...well, everything, really. I didn't mean to, uh, you know...abandon you, but my, my dad gave me this whole responsibility speech, how I would be a...well, a _changed_ man, and I chickened out, and-"

Blair raised a hand to stop his ramblings, and Chuck closed his mouth immediately, afraid he had said something wrong. Blair, almost like she was reading his mind, said, "No, you didn't say something wrong-" (_in those adorable ramblings of yours) _she added to herself, "-But...look, Bass, you know I can't just...accept your apology-" she saw Chuck deflate ever so slightly in font of her, "-and...everything will go back to normal, you know? I mean, that week...I, I thought you actually...felt the same was I did but-" she cut herself off, blushing, realizing _exactly_ how much she had just revealed in her last words.

"Actually..." Chuck said, "That was the other reason I wanted to talk to you..."

She looked at him suspiciously. Surely he wasn't going to-

"I also dragged you here to propose a wager." Chuck smirked.

_Of_ course he did.

Blair frowned, remembering _exactly_ what happened the last time they made a _wager. _She and Chuck had ended up..._you know _on Kati's brother's bed. Though she _had_ gotten a rather nice necklace(and night) from it..."What kind of _wager_?" she eyed him with suspicion.

She watched as his smirk changed to an actually real, genuine, smile. A smile that confused her even more than the whole, "I'm here to propose a wager" notion. He took a deep breath before saying, "The wager is-" and she braced herself, ready for the inevitable. but what he said was even more shocking than anything she had ever heard come out of his mouth.

"-I try to make you fall in love with me," he silently gauged her reaction, telling himself that the widening of her eyes was a good thing, "-and you try to make me fall in love with you."

Blair had never been so shocked in her entire life. Did _Chuck Bass_ actually just say _that_ to her? Oh God, the world was going to end soon wasn't it? But there was just an eerie silence as Chuck's gaze stayed affixed to her face. She licked her lips, and watched in slight satisfaction when his eyes flicked towards them. After a few more moments of silence, she finally opened her mouth to speak-

"It's a wager." and she was proud of herself when her voice didn't waver. Not once.

Chuck nodded slowly, "So it is."

* * *

Serena squirmed uncomfortably as Harry and Ron kept eyeing her weirdly. The silence in the compartment was suffocating. Hermione was reading a newspaper with moving pictures, which kept Nate's interest as his gaze kept flickering towards her(well, the newspaper). God, where were Blair and Chuck when you needed them?

She nearly sighed in relief when she spotted the two familiar figures approach the door. She scooted to the side so there would be more room on the seat.

The conversation picked up slightly when Blair started to chat with Hermione, and everyone joined in. Everyone but Chuck, who was staring at Blair, still thinking about that spur of the moment wager. Was he being stupid?

He felt someone prod his shoulder and pretended to look interested when Nate showed him the moving pictures newspaper, his mind continually going back to Blair. It was then he saw how far he had fallen, and for the first time, he was afraid he would lose.

Because, he realized, as he continued to watch Blair out of the corner of his eye, he had lost a long time ago.

* * *

**A/N: I thought Chuck's wager was pretty clever...but maybe that's just because I thought of it ;) **

**I know it(the wager) was slightly confusing, but all will be revealed next chapter...**


End file.
